


Day 2 - Festivities

by GR1EVER



Series: The Prince and his Glaive [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Nyx acting like a roguish prince, Pre-Canon, idek he has a mind of his own that one, noctis birthday, sometime before kingsglaive, stealing away a princess or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GR1EVER/pseuds/GR1EVER
Summary: Nyx had stared at the card for the better part of fifteen minutes, his gaze not registering what he was seeing. Gold letters impressively swirled over matte black carton, announcing the invitation to Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum's birthday at the end of the month.Surely the little brat was playing another joke on him?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Series: The Prince and his Glaive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938598
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	Day 2 - Festivities

* * *

_I N V I T A T I O N_  
_Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum_  
_\- 20th Birthday-_

  
_Crown City Citadel_  
_30th August_

* * *

Nyx had stared at the card for the better part of fifteen minutes, his gaze not registering what he was seeing. Gold letters impressively swirled over matte black carton, announcing the invitation to Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum's birthday at the end of the month.  
Surely the little brat was playing another joke on him?

When he had joined the young prince on his escape from the citadel two weeks ago, he had done so under the pretense that his Majesty's best friend would otherwise spend his birthday all alone. As it turned out, said friend's birthday was due in October, not that very day.  
Nyx had taken the reveal in stride, being explained that Prompto, the best friend, did not have many friends and had been on his own for most of his life.  
Sure enough, when they reached the house in which the blond lived with his foster parents, he was alone, his caretakers on a business trip.  
It hadn't seemed like Prompto minded much. All in all, nothing seemed to faze the cheery sunshine of a guy too much as he talked half the day away on his own, most of the time reporting Noctis from school and his photography, reluctantly showing off some of the pictures he'd taken (which were really good), and the rest of the time poking metaphorical holes into Nyx by asking him thousands of questions about the Kingsglaives.

It had been an entertaining evening, ending with the boys playing video games and Nyx idly sitting on the couch watching them, a weird and comfortable feeling inside of him.  
Plus, it had been much too interesting to observe how very different the crown prince acted in the presence of his best friend. First, he seemed to be reserved because the Glaive was in the same room, but Nyx was good at acting like he wasn't there if he wanted to, so pretty soon he could see the prince warm up, all smiles and laughter and joking with his friend, showing the older man a completely unexpected and different side of him without really noticing it.  
And quite frankly, it fascinated him. As much as the young prince's attitude had annoyed him at first, tearing at his patience, this new side he was able to get a glance of was all the more intriguing in a way Nyx really hadn't thought possible. So he indulged in watching it unfold before his eyes.  
Only as it was closing to 10 p.m. he had announced his presence again, mentioning that it would be best to head back before he lost his job. At that, Noctis had grinned in a most charming way, and obliged, much to the Glaive's surprise.

Now two weeks had passed, including his would-have-been-off-duty weekend positioned in the garden of the citadel, but he hadn't seen the crown prince ever since. He carefully avoided telling Crowe and Libertus about his little adventure with the prince too, out of simplicity. Of course, he did not expect either of them to run their mouths and get him into trouble, but for now, it was better if no one knew how reckless he had been that day. And maybe, just maybe, he wanted to keep that little encounter just to himself.  
And now he was staring at the invitation, unsure what to make of it.   
The 30th August was prince Noctis' birthday alright, he knew that much considering the media circus around it each year. Still, he couldn't really imagine what he should be doing there. Still, he figured, an invitation from the crown might be as good as an order, so he would attend, if he wanted to or not. And if he was being honest to himself, he kind of wanted to see that little shit again.

* * *

The citadel was alight shimmering bright like the crystal itself, the marvel of the Crown City now even more than by day, beaconing the esteemed guests to tread up the stairs and join in on the nightly festivities that lay ahead.  
Sure enough, expensive cars driven by even more expensive clothed people could be seen as they arrived, their vehicles taken care of by servants to be driven to the parking lot. Rich dresses smoothing over gorgeous women's curves, even richer damask and silk and linen clothing the men, and in between walked Nyx Ulric, donning his Kingsglaive uniform with pride.

Aside from him indeed being proud of it and the oath to the crown it signified, it was also the only proper formal wear he owned. Thus, he had taken a lot of care to get it cleaned the week before, much to the irritation and amusement of Crowe and Libertus whom he had eventually told that he had been invited - ' _probably as a compensation for my off-duty cancellation_ '. It had been enough to give them a hard laugh and to tease him about it for the rest of the week.  
More than once Nyx had wished he had any means of discreetly contacting Noctis to ask him what all of this was about and if he really _had_ to participate, but since that was not given, he resigned to spend maybe an hour at the festivities, walking around enough to be seen by the majority of nobility that would, most certainly, run their mouths so even the king and prince would hear that he had been there

Sure enough, as he climbed the stairs of the citadel and approached the front door he was met with disbelieving gazes and hushed conversation that clearly involved him. Straightening his shoulders and striding along proudly, he then whisked out his invitation maybe a little too brisk and obvious so the people standing around could see it, waving it at the guard eyeing it suspiciously. "Has my name on it.", Nyx said helpfully, then tapped his breast where his name was stitched into the uniform. Still frowning, the guard nodded reluctantly and let him pass to step inside.  
It wasn't the first time Nyx was inside of the citadel, yet it had been quite a while. Usually, there was no need for him to be here, especially not to attend some festivities of the royal family. Ice blue depths gazed about, looking for a familiar face and finding none, so he made for the next set of stairs leading to the floor with the ballroom, which apparently had been declared the main area for the celebration.  
Night black and deep blue roses were the main theme along with heavy velvet cloth of the same color, draped from the ceilings and balustrades, a faint glimmer that reminded Nyx of the crystalline shards that appeared when he summoned his weapons hang in the air, surely a product of some fancy and expensive magic.

Swiftly diving between other guests milling about without so much as brushing them, he made his entrance into the ballroom and soon found the buffet where wine and champagne were served. Not exactly his favorite drink, but it would do to calm his nerves. Steering his steps towards it, he soon found himself holding a glass of white wine, cool and refreshing, pearls condensing on the outside and dripping over the tips of his fingers lightly.  
Taking a sip he placed himself strategically, the entrance and emergency exits in his view, far enough to the sides to not disturb the steady flow of people but well enough in their midst to be seen and recognized. He would have two glasses, maybe three, and then head off again he decided, just when a tall, lean figure appeared in front of him.  
Clothed in an incredibly expensive-looking black suit with a pale blue button-up shirt and a midnight-blue tie, the man looked at him through slim glasses, hair styled up in the front, and in an attractive curve at the sides. Nyx knew who was standing before him without the man introducing himself.  
"Nyx Ulric, I presume? I am Ignis Scientia, pleased to meet you." the deep voice of the advisor smoothly spoke, one slim hand reaching out to shake his.  
Nyx had only nodded as the young man introduced himself with an air of regality completely amiss to the actual prince, and it had him grin slightly. "Pleasure." he retorted, shaking the man's hand and cocking his head to the side with a questioning look, curious as to what had brought the prince's advisor to him.

"First, I wish to apologize for Prince Noctis' behavior. It should have certainly not been your burden to accompany his Majesty to his friend, especially without being tasked to do so."  
Unsure if the words spoken were admonishing because he had left his post that day or were simply an apology on behalf of the prince as the tall brunet had stated, Nyx decided to just shrug and take another sip of wine. "So long as he is safe I don't see what it matters.", was his reply after a brief pause in which the advisor pushed his glasses up with two fingers.  
"Indeed.", he agreed, eyes gazing about the place before the look of piercing, calculating green's found the Glaive's face again, studying it. "Still, it was very admirable of you.", he continued after a long moment which made Nyx feel like a bug under a magnifying glass.  
He was used to being stared at, most of the time with clear hostility, but the man gave him an uncomfortable feeling of being laid bare, not able to hide from the piercing gaze resting on him.  
Again he shrugged, giving a lopsided smile. "It's not like I could have let him run away on his own."  
A huff came from the man, possibly a laugh, then he shook his head crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Certainly not. But that aside, I secondly was asked to bring you to his Majesty so he could offer his thanks in person."  
At that, Nyx frowned, lifting a brow at the other man. Was this some kind of royal dance they always did when someone did them a favor? Sending people to approach him instead of coming over themselves? If so, he could do without it. 

If his displeasure at the whole situation showed on his face, Scientia did not let it on when he turned to gesture across the room, striding ahead, leaving Nyx no other choice but to follow along. His company did not go unnoticed, certainly taking care the noble mill of rumors would spin out of control, even more so when Ignis led him directly to where Noctis was standing, leaning with his back on a pillar, looking bored out of his mind.  
Seeing both men approaching, he pushed himself off and met them with a few steps.   
The prince was wearing a dark suit with grey pinstripes, a black button-up shirt, and a black tie. All in all, he looked more royal than the last time the Glaive had seen him, yet his whole demeanor was as unprincely as ever.  
"Nyx Ulric.", Noctis greeted, and there was indeed the hint of a smile playing his lips when he clasped hands with the man.  
Nyx slid his free hand inside his garment, producing a small and slim package wrapped in dark paper and donned with a simple, yet pretty golden cord, holding the present out to the prince. "Happy Birthday, for real this time I guess.", he murmured, smirking when he noticed the astounded look on the prince's face who had apparently not expected a present.  
The young man carefully took it from him, still staring at it when Ignis pointedly cleared his throat next to Noctis.  
"Oh, er, thanks!", the ravenhaired young man hummed, looking abashed.  
"It's just a small trinket we give to boys coming off age in Galahd.", Nyx explained, now feeling a little shy about it himself. Did all the other guests not bring presents with them? Or was there a separate room he should have put it down? Shit, he really wasn't accustomed to all this riffraff.

Technically, Noctis was already off age for two years now, but this was as good as any opportunity to give him the traditional gift so he might as well, he had thought.  
Taking a lot of interest in his glass of wine and emptying it in favor to exchange it with a new one as Noctis started to unwrap the small package, he only watched him from the corner of his eye as he carefully opened the lid of the box that appeared beneath the wrapping, revealing a slim, golden bangle engraved with the faintest, delicate symbols of Galahdian making. Noctis stared down at it, lips parted, for a long enough moment to make Nyx shift on his feet uncomfortably before he softly cleared his throat and nodded towards the gift.  
"It's kind of a talisman? Supposed to bring luck, health and prosperity, and such. The signs on there are ancient Galahdian glyphs.", he explained with a low voice, unsure if maybe going so far as to give a traditional Galahdian present to the Lucian Crown Prince was a bit too bold, all things considered.  
But then Noctis looked up at him, a look in his deep blue eyes that came none short of amazement. "This is great, thanks Nyx!", he said and it sounded honest in his ears, which made the Glaive smile.  
"You usually wear it on your left wrist as per tradition.", he murmured when the prince took the bangle out of its mold, working it around his left wrist as instructed, clicking it shut so it sat there safely, looking rather fashionable if Nyx dared say so himself.

"Is it not usually a gift intended for a betrothed?", came Ignis' voice who's expression was carefully blank when he eyed the jewelry and then Nyx, who choked a little on his wine.  
Coughing briefly, he shook his head, blinking tears away.  
"No. Yes. Well, not directly.", he managed finally, coughing once more to clear his throat.   
"I was under the impression there was only ever one of these bracelets per family, handed down from father to son and from son to betrothed.", the advisor pressed on, a strange look in his eyes that could well be amusement or danger, which was both unsettling in Nyx's book.  
"Yeah that's right, but this one here... it belonged to my sister.", he explained, feeling a bit ill at the thought. Right now it didn't seem like such a good idea anymore to have given it to the Crown Prince, but he had no money left this month to buy something equally fancy and quite frankly he had thought the gifting of such a traditional bracelet to be a nice sign of both pride of his heritage as well as his willingness to share it with the Lucians?  
"Since she won't ever get married... I figured I might as well give it to someone who can use it?"

He noticed how lame his words sounded in his own ears and looking down at Noctis he could also see that there was a pink tint to the prince's cheeks.   
Well done, Ulric. Really.  
"If... if you don't want it, I can just take it back, it's no big deal.", he offered then, hoping to be able to mend whatever damage he might have caused here unwillingly.   
Shit, he really wasn't made for such spectacles. Stuff like this would never have happened among his friends and brethren. Birthdays among them consisted of everyone bringing beer and whatever else they wanted to drink and getting shitfaced together, that was all the presents they needed.  
"No, no absolutely _not_!", Noctis protested, shooting Ignis a dark glare for causing this situation to get uncomfortable with his wise-guy attitude. "I like it and I'd be honored to keep it.", he continued, showing Nyx one of his rare, small smiles that were void of any stubbornness or annoyance.   
The Glaive could feel relief wash over him at that, part of him already having planned a tactical retreat from the whole ordeal to just get home and never needing to see the royal ensemble ever again if he was lucky. The prince, however, seemed to have other plans as he suddenly gripped the Glaive's hand and pulled him along, underneath the high balustrade and towards a door. "I need some fresh air. Ulric will guard me, Ignis. You keep those snobs away.", the prince commanded over his shoulder, loud enough for said snobs to hear him. But as per usual, Noctis didn't give a shit about decorum or politeness, much to his advisor's pain, who followed the escape of his prince with an exasperated sigh on his lips and the faintest hint of amusement in his eyes.

* * *

"Sorry about that.", Noctis mumbled when they had retreated into one of the many small gardens outside the citadel, having taken the stairs down the balcony adjacent to the ballroom. He still felt a slight hotness in his cheeks from how embarrassing Ignis had made this whole ordeal, but the cool air of the night helped to calm him.  
"Ignis is a bit difficult sometimes.", he tacked on, shooting an apologetic look up to the Glaive who had stumbled behind him as he was dragged along and now brushed his uniform as if to flatten nonexistent folds.  
"Figured as much.", Nyx replied lowly, still unsure if he made a complete idiot of himself in there. It's not that he didn't _know_ what the bracelet usually meant, in a family-setting at least. "You know, that's just one of the things the bracelet stands for. It's just commonly known and the most popular way of gifting it.", he set to explain again, hoping to detangle the mess the advisor had created. What the fuck had that been about anyway?  
"It can also gifted to friends, or brothers, sisters... actually whoever you think is worthy of wearing it."

Noctis looked at the golden shimmer on his wrist, letting the tips of his fingers run over it as he hummed, a slight frown in place. "So it basically means... intimacy?" he tried to help clarify it's meaning, feeling very undeserving of such a gift. They barely knew each other, had hardly talked, and still, the Glaive gifted him such a very significant trinket.  
"In a way, yes.", Nyx replied after a long pause, sighing and brushing his hand through his hair before emptying the second glass of wine and placing it on a nearby table.  
"I shouldn't have done that, it's pretty awkward now that I think about it.", he chuckled darkly, shaking his head.  
Noctis turned to him, mimicking his movement shaking his head no. "It's very thoughtful, I'm just not sure if I deserve having it."  
He hadn't directly acted very nice towards the Glaive on their first meeting, so much was sure. And he was socially too inept to make up for it, even though he had intended to try tonight. Six, it had even been Ignis' idea to invite the man because he just couldn't shut up about how interesting he thought the Galahdian was with his hair and tattoos and that _attitude_ that somehow matched his own. All things considered, maybe Ignis' words had been as much a stab in his direction as in Nyx's, who now shrugged rather nonchalantly, crossing his arms and looking over to the glistening city lights before them, stepping over to the balustrade that separated the garden from the slope behind it.   
"Sure, I don't know you much, but what I have seen last time I think...", the man pauses, seemingly looking for the right words, before tipping one shoulder in a shrug, "... I think you'll make a good king one day, given enough time."  
Noctis froze at that, looking up at the taller man in disbelief, having followed him a few steps. "How can you know that?", he murmured, a hint of his stubbornness and annoyance creeping into his voice.  
He had very much hoped that at least with Ulric his heritage wouldn't be a constant topic, but apparently, there was no escaping it. Prom seemed to be the only one who never brought anything up, treated him like a normal guy.

"It's just a gut feeling. The way you care for your friend.", Nyx explained, a little smile on his lips as he turned and looked at the prince with a lifted brow noticing the discontent expression on his face.  
The smile widening into a sly grin, he leaned with his back on the balustrade, propping his elbows up to his sides. "And that look won't change anything about it. Just take a damn compliment.", the Glaive chuckled, shaking his head bemused. Sighing and chewing his lower lip, Noctis stepped closer so he could lower his voice, fingers still playing over the material of the bracelet on his arm as he stood close to Ulric.  
"I just wish I wouldn't constantly be reminded of who I am.", he murmured, letting some of his frustration about the fact slip into his voice.  
A silence settled between them as Nyx let the words hang in the air, observing the pale face before him. In a way, he could understand where the young man was coming from. The burden he had to carry at such a young age was a huge one, the desire to be just like everybody else and not having to care about politics and all the strings attached relatable.  
He would lie would he say he hadn't had similar thoughts himself in the past.  
"There's no changing who you are. No escaping it either.", he spoke finally, knowing himself all too well how true these words were. Meeting the gaze of deep blue eyes he noticed how pretty they looked when the faint lights around them caught in their depths, painting the slightest hint of crystalline in them.  
"Now you sound like Iggy.", Noctis groaned, albeit a little smile curling his lips.  
Nyx snorted at that, doubting very much that he would ever under any circumstance be able to sound like he swallowed a broom for breakfast. Still, he couldn't resist resuming a very carefully blank expression, stoic even, lifting his chin just so and pushing imaginary glasses up his nose with two fingers. "Indeed."  
It was enough to bring out the prettiest chortled laugh from the young prince who hastily put his left hand over his lips to stifle it again. Without thinking, Nyx took the other's hand, pulling it away, his fingers grazing over the bracelet. "Don't hide when you laugh, it's a nice change to your annoying scowl.", he hummed, eyes still fixed on the astonishingly soft features as Noctis' laugh slowly subsided, him becoming suddenly aware of his proximity to the Glaive as he was practically standing between his legs.

The faintest blush crept into the prince's cheeks, him being acutely aware of the warm fingers wrapped around his wrist still, holding him surprisingly gentle, as if to silently signal him that he could break free whenever he wanted. And yet he didn't seem to be able to move at all.  
"Y...you're a jerk.", Noctis finally stammered rather weakly, lowering his gaze to avoid the probing, piercing gaze of icy blues.  
Nyx chuckled at that, pushing himself off the balustrade without letting go of the prince, standing close enough now that the younger one could feel the warmth of the tall Glaive's body as the very same leaned down. "And _you're_ a brat.", he spoke so low even Noctis could barely hear it before Nyx raised his hand with his own and brushed the back of it with warm lips. "...your Majesty." he tacked on, breath grazing warm over his skin, making him shiver.

Not even knowing why he had done what he just did, Nyx straightened up again slowly, admiring the even deeper flush of the prince's cheeks. There was a curiosity rearing its head inside the Glaive wanting to know how much deeper the blush could go and what it would take to make it so. Pondering the options, he found himself staring shamelessly at slightly parted lips, quietly amused that he, in fact, had managed to shut the bratty prince up for once, not hearing any snide remark or witty retort to his words.   
Always having been one to take action over thoughts and throwing himself into whatever situation he deemed worthy or, in this case, risky enough, Nyx was about to lean down and steal a kiss from the younger man - despite better knowledge that he, a Glaive, sure as hell had no business even _thinking_ about such a thing - when a harsh voice bellowed above them. "NOCT!"

The prince all but jumped, slipping from the Glaive's grasp and spinning around to see the huge figure of Gladiolus Amicitia lean over the balcony to stare at the both of them with proper fury in his honey-colored eyes.  
"Oh boy.", Nyx chuckled at the sight of the man now rushing down the stairs and coming towards them in wide strides, looking more like a bear than a man. The Glaive set his shoulders, one eyebrow quirked as he did not see any necessity for such behavior, but he was willing to be humored. Although he could very much imagine what had rubbed the prince's Shield the wrong way.  
Seeing Gladiolus wearing a suit was.... weird, to say the least. It seemed to rather confine him than clothe him and although he surely looked attractive, it just wasn't his style if Nyx dared say so himself.  
"By the six, what are you doing out here?", Gladiolus barked that moment, staring the prince down before he turned towards the stranger accompanying his protégé.  
"And who are _you_?"  
Nyx crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, nodding in the general direction of the Crown Prince. "Nyx Ulric. I'm with him." Shame on whoever thought evil about his choice of words which completely left open in _which_ way exactly he was with Noctis.  
As much seemed to register with the Shield who appeared ready to lunge at the Glaive any moment, but the ravenhaired prince swiftly moved between the both of them, holding up his hands. "Calm the hell down, Gladio. I told Ignis I was outside and that Nyx would watch out for me."  
Behind Noct's back, Nyx nodded with a shit-eating grin on his face that vanished the exact moment when the prince turned towards him, the Glaive's expression now calm and composed, if a little tense maybe. "Nyx, this is my Shield with a temper tantrum, Gladio." the young man introduced, waving halfheartedly in the direction of Amicitia.   
"Pleasure.", the Glaive said flatly, only earning him a grunt from the taller man.  
"Noct, as your Shield I should _know_ where you are.", Gladio spoke lowly, a hint less infuriated now it seemed. "Especially when we're attending such events."  
The look Noctis shot at Nyx was an amusing mix of ' _by the Six, help me with this one_ ' and sheer annoyance, then the prince shrugged and crossed his arms in the same manner the Glaive had done. "The event you're referring to is my birthday, thank you very much.", he said dryly, and Nyx couldn't help but notice that the lightheartedness had entirely faded from the ravenhaired prince, having been replaced by the wall of indifference that seemed to seethe arrogance.  
"And a shit ton of people around as well.", Gladio growled.

"Hey big guy", Nyx felt inclined to interject at this point, shooting the Shield an apologetic look. "I'll bring him inside in just a minute."  
Gladiolus sized him up, not seeming very confident in leaving his prince in the company of such a rogueish individual at all. "Say, you train every morning in the citadel right?", the Glaive continued, sticking out his chin a bit in a proud manner. When Amicitia nodded, he retorted it with a grin. "Great. Tell you what. I'll be there tomorrow and you can try to kick the shit out of me, deal?"   
_Emphasis on try_ , Nyx thought, but he didn't spell it out for the Shield, knowing he wouldn't miss that part of his suggestion anyway.  
He'd lie if he said he wasn't curious about the skills of the man, having heard a lot of stories circulating among the Kingsglaives about Amicitia. And quite frankly, he was sure he could take him on, inflated ego or no.  
His stare no short of provocative, he waited for a reply while Noctis looked at each of them in turn, sighing enervated at the mental display of muscle right before him.  
"Fine.", was all Gladiolus had to say, biting the single word out before turning to the prince again. "Two minutes."

"Very generous, big guy!", Nyx called after the muscular form of the Shield making his way back upstairs now, leaving the both of them to their lonesome again.  
Shooting a lopsided grin down at the Crown Prince, the Glaive felt pretty poised about himself, casually throwing one arm around the slim shoulders of the younger man.  
"Well, that wasn't so bad." he mused, ignoring the startled gasp of the royal caused by his nonchalance.  
Admittedly, his actions were a little risky and sure enough, the wine wasn't entirely innocent in that regard, but he knew himself to be a man of action first and foremost, never leaving an exposed weakness unused or a chance ignored.  
And so he, without further thinking about it, bowed down to smooth his lips against the prince's, just a feather-light touch for the briefest moment, humming gently. "Happy Birthday, your Majesty."


End file.
